Seashore love
by nesskirby7
Summary: While walking down the beach Amy notices that Sonic is feeling sad about something, can Amy make him feel happy again?


**Hey everybody this is a quick update. This is a Valentines day special that I wrote just for today, this takes place during the story of Sonic Unleashed so that's why Sonic can still turn into a werehog. The last chapter of Vision's of Fire and Demons will be uploaded later today, but for the time being, enjoy this Valentines day story that I wrote, although it doesn't really have anything to do with the holiday.**

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

It was late at night and I was walking across the beach looking endlessly through the ocean the setting sun had created a beautiful orange shine across the ocean as I kept on walking across the beach until I saw my blue hero Sonic.

"Sonic!" I called as I skipped over to him, but something didn't seem right, he would usually run at the sight of me running over to him, but this time he just sat on the sand looking sad. I didn't know what was wrong with him at the time until the sun finally shone it's last light and set to the bottom of the horizon. A purple aura began to cover Sonic as he turned into his werehog form.

"Oh hi Amy." Sonic grunted in his now lower voice. I sat down right beside him and looked into the blue night. "This is such a beautiful night." I said to Sonic. Sonic just stared off into the horizon looking very sad. I gave him a concerned look and tried to find out what was going on with him.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" I asked him. Sonic just looked at me for a moment and turned away. "Oh, it's nothing." Sonic replied. I got a little mad at him and raised my voice. "Yes, there is something wrong with you Sonic!" "I can see it in your face!" I yelled at him. Sonic just laid his back down on the sand and sighed. "Well I guess you caught me." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Well you see, i've been wondering, why would anyone like me like this?" Sonic asked. I just laid my back on the sand and stared at him. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. "Well last night, a kid was falling from a cliff, so I stretched my arm out to save him and returned him to his mother, but instead of thanking me she screamed at me and called me a monster, then she pulled out a shotgun and began to shoot me." Sonic added.

I sat up and looked at Sonic very seriously. "Well that women is just a jerk who doesn't appreciate what you did for her son." I said to Sonic. Sonic just looked up into the sky and began to sigh again. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up Amy, but you know I don't know if this is such a good thing, I mean if people only like me for my blue hedgehog self then why do I half to look like an ugly monster?" Sonic yelled. I slapped him across the face in anger.

"Ow, what was that for?" Sonic yelled. "You are not a monster!" I yelled which seemed to startle Sonic a little. "I don't want you to ever talk about yourself like that!" "No matter what you look like, as a werehog, as a hedgehog, or as a super hedgehog, you are still the hero to me that I admire till my grave!" I yelled with passion and tears falling down my face like a waterfall.

Sonic sat up and gave me a big hug. "Sorry I made you worry like that Amy." Sonic apologized to me. "I promised you I wouldn't let you get hurt and no matter what I look like, and I intend to keep that promise." Sonic let go of the hug and lied back down on the warm sand. I still sat up and dried my face for what I was about to tell Sonic.

"Sonic I want to prove to you that I love you no matter what you look like." I said to him. Sonic just gave me a confused look as I began to put my right leg over his body and lie down on top of him. Sonic began to blush bright red and sweat and shake uncontrollably. "A-amy what are you doing?" Sonic asked me. I looked into Sonic's eyes and brushed his quills gently. "I am going to prove my love for you right here and now." I replied to him. I closed my eyes and gave him a deep kiss on his lips that seemed to last for about eight seconds and let go.

I continued to stay on top of Sonic as he just looked at me surprised and out of words to say. "Sorry if that came out of nowhere, I just wanted to do that to prove that I loved you no matter what." I said as I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes again. "Oh no not now, not in front of Sonic." I thought to myself, but something I never expected to happen came about.

Sonic raised up his right index finger carefully wiping the tears off of my face so he wouldn't claw my eyes. Once he was finished, Sonic peered into my eyes with a passionate look. "I don't want you to be upset." Sonic said to me. Sonic then put his hand behind my head and pressed it down to kiss me again. this time we kissed for longer than before, for what seemed like hours Sonic and I kissed each other in passion until he pulled apart and said to me, "I don't want you to be sad anymore, just like how you told me I shouldn't be sad." Sonic said to me.

I just looked into his eyes of joy and began to kiss him again. I felt his warm, soft fur pelt that he had and ruffled his quills. Not long after that the sun began to shine again and Sonic changed back into his normal hedgehog self in the middle of the kiss. This caught us both off guard as we broke away from the kiss and looked at each other in embarrassment. "Well I guess that was the end of that." I said to Sonic. Sonic put his hand on my cheek and looked at me and said, "That was just one part of me, now one last time as myself." Sonic said to me. I just giggled at Sonic as he kissed me on my lips one last time, although it wasn't too long, it felt like forever. It was the best kiss we had all night.

After we broke apart from the kiss I yawned from fatigue and got off of Sonic, but I laid my head on his chest and smiled. "You need some rest Amy." Sonic said to me. I slowly yawned and quickly fell asleep in Sonic's care. Sonic brushed my hair with his hand as I fell asleep as he slowly drifted asleep as well. At that point we were both asleep on the seashore in each other's care. I felt safe whenever I was with Sonic, and even though we were asleep at that time, I knew that he would always be there to protect me.

A few hours passed by as I woke up Sonic was already awake, but he stayed at the beach with me until I was awake. When I woke up, Sonic greeted me with a big smile and kissed me on the cheek. "Good morning Amy, did you have pleasant dreams?" Sonic asked me. I nodded and said to him that I dreamt of us being together in a field of flowers for all eternity. Sonic smiled and told me that he dreamt that we were married with a two children. I laughed at Sonic and sat up from his chest and asked him, "Well why don't we make that happen?" Sonic just rubbed his hand through his quills and answered, "maybe someday." My heart skipped a beat, from that moment on I knew that Sonic cared about me more than ever before. "I love you Sonic." I said to him. Sonic kissed my on the lips for a brief moment and said back to me, "I love you too."

**Well that's it, I hoped you enjoyed this story, please tell me what you liked about it and I hope you continue to enjoy my other stories. Happy Valentine's Day.**


End file.
